Forum:Official Friends/Archive
Hi, I was wondering whether anyone else thought that the "Official Friends" section on the Main Page needed a bit of a re-evaulation. I can see the point to having the Lego Star Wars Wiki and the Custom Lego Wiki as they're LEGO wikis from wikia, I'm unsure as to whether we need links to Wikia and Wikipedia. Also while personally I'm happy to have Brickwiki on the Main Page, I haven't been able to get onto their site lately and was wondering whether it was still functioning, and if noone else can get on, if it should be removed. (Site now running) Also, does anyone else think that we should have links to sites such as the My Lego Network Wiki and The Bionicle Wiki, and request links back to us from them? If anyone else has suggestions for other sites, or any comments about this please let us know here. Thanks, 01:52, 10 August 2009 (UTC) * Since Bionicle is almost certainly LEGO's biggest theme, I'd say we should have links to BS01 and The Bionicle Wiki. There's also a Lego Batman Wiki; a link to that might be good. To me, it seems that since Brickipedia is the hub for just about all LEGO-related info, any wiki directly pertaining to Legos should be included. And because a user may want to learn more about Indiana Jones, Star Wars, Batman, etc. after seeing the corresponding LEGO sets, Wikipedia deserves a link, too. --Alphateam7911 19:16, 18 August 2009 (UTC) = Votes for Official Friends = Current Official Friends 04:57, September 12, 2009 (UTC) # -- 22:09, September 15, 2009 (UTC) # 21:37, September 17, 2009 (UTC) # -- 15:35, September 30, 2009 (UTC) # Kingcjc 19:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) # [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 23:50, October 27, 2009 (UTC) # - 9:15, Janurary 9, 2010 (UTC) Remove Comments }} 22:10, September 15, 2009 (UTC) # -- 15:35, September 30, 2009 (UTC) # Dead site... Partially due to our "growth spurt". The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:23, October 1, 2009 (UTC) # [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 15:32, October 10, 2009 (UTC) # 05:02, October 20, 2009 (UTC) # Kingcjc 19:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Comments }} 22:10, September 15, 2009 (UTC) # We are a Wikia after all (so more of a subset than a friend), and there's a fairly high chance that if someone knows of us, they know of Wikia 02:58, September 16, 2009 (UTC) # I agree. 21:37, September 17, 2009 (UTC) # -- 15:35, September 30, 2009 (UTC) # Kingcjc 19:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Comments }} # Keep for now Kingcjc 19:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) # 15:09, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Remove Comments * Hm, maybe if we add a new part to the sidebar... for monobook, something like the RuneScape wiki or Wikipedia? Monaco, I'm not to sure.. -- 16:07, October 22, 2009 (UTC) }} 15:35, September 30, 2009 (UTC) # 05:02, October 20, 2009 (UTC) # Good wiki, and we have LEGO games here and there! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 15:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Remove # -- 22:10, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Why? # Kingcjc 19:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Comments * Honestly the only connection I can see is the LEGO Star Wars games, however they have us as official friends on their Main Page, so it could be helping both of our wikis 02:58, September 16, 2009 (UTC) }} 23:23, September 30, 2009 (UTC) # -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 15:48, October 6, 2009 (UTC) # 05:02, October 20, 2009 (UTC) # - 01:08, December 8, 2009 (UTC) # -- 15:35, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Remove # We have that wiki and more, HERE! Not needed. -- 11:28, October 25, 2009 (UTC) # Kingcjc 19:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Comments }} 19:11, September 24, 2009 (UTC) # -- 15:35, September 30, 2009 (UTC) # Coupon11: Yea, they are different. Run by different people, although Jimmy Wales did found both of them. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 15:32, October 10, 2009 (UTC) # 05:02, October 20, 2009 (UTC) # Kingcjc 19:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Comments }} 04:57, September 12, 2009 (UTC) # 21:37, September 17, 2009 (UTC) # Its great... helpful....-- 15:35, September 30, 2009 (UTC) # I think that it's a good site, and we have alot of their admins visit us and edit here! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 16:04, September 30, 2009 (UTC) # Kingcjc 19:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) # I think that it is amazing... anyways.. 02:54, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments }} 00:10, September 13, 2009 (UTC) # -- 15:35, September 30, 2009 (UTC) # I guess that would work... -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 16:04, September 30, 2009 (UTC) # Kingcjc 19:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments }} 21:37, September 17, 2009 (UTC) # -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 15:48, October 6, 2009 (UTC) # 05:18, October 13, 2009 (UTC) # Kingcjc 19:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Oppose # -- 15:35, September 30, 2009 (UTC) # Stick to wikis. It is also an adult site!-- 12:43, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Comments * Not too sure about this one. It's not as popular, but we do need to branch out for dedicated users. I'll have to think about it. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 16:04, September 30, 2009 (UTC) * Coupon11: I'm not trying to persuade you to change your vote or anything, but was wondering why you're opposing because it's "an adult site". We do have AFOLs around here, and don't see why this site should opposed for this reason- we could also argue to get rid of any "non-adult" LEGO sites for the same reason, but we're trying to build an encyclopedia for all ages. Besides, I don't think it's AFOL exclusive. Just wondering why, again, not trying to convince you of anything. 05:18, October 13, 2009 (UTC) }} 21:37, September 17, 2009 (UTC) # Alot of users, and we should branch out to other sites, not just wikis. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 15:48, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Oppose # Not realy needed -- 19:09, September 24, 2009 (UTC) # -- 15:35, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Comments }} 21:37, September 17, 2009 (UTC) # I like this site, even though its just a database. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 16:04, September 30, 2009 (UTC) # I like it too. It is very helpful to me when I edit this wiki afer all! (I need to know the set names to the numbers) 16:29, October 22, 2009 (UTC) # Kingcjc 19:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Oppose # Not Needed -- 19:10, September 24, 2009 (UTC) # -- 15:35, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Comments }} 22:58, November 27, 2009 (UTC) # This is already being voted for... Well, kinda. Ajraddatz Talk 23:26, November 27, 2009 (UTC) # 00:08, November 28, 2009 (UTC) # 04:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments }} = Comments = * Ok to end voting soon, in say a week? If so, current official friends with no consensus on voting will remain official friends, and those with no consensus who aren't official friends will not be added to the list 03:28, December 7, 2009 (UTC) New Nominations 00:43, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Support # # I agree.-- 13:10, January 6, 2010 (UTC) # I'm an admin there, so ya!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:21, January 9, 2010 (UTC) # [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 02:45, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Strong Oppose If you look in deeply, this wiki does not have a few key things: ##A good, strong and experienced admin team. ##A set "rulebook" with fair policies that deal with vandalism, image uploading, and a Manual of Style. ##An extremely bad take on the purpose of edits. Taken from their main page; "Only 150 articles to go until a new admin is chosen! If you have the highest mainspace edit count (other than BobaFett2 and Agent Chase who are already admins) than you will be granted administrative privileges!" A high editcount is NOT what a good admin is made of!!! That is one of the biggest things that gets me, and it goes in with the first point. ##The majority of the pages are stubs, almost empty or lack key elements like templates or images. ##The current admins do not know that admins are equal to users. They think that they "own" the wiki, which can be seen on almost any project page. (Once again, part of the first point) ##Not a professional setting. On the main page: "Take BobaFett2's Quiz!" ##Abide by Wikia's terms and conditions. Also from the main page: "December 30, 2009: We have decided that we will not block people for being underage!" ##Once again, too much focus on an editcount. ##The main page is sysop protected, even though there is no history of vandalism. #:Overall, and I really don't like to say stuff like this, but this wiki needs a lot of work and improvement before Brickipedia should consider becoming an official friend. Once the wiki gets the above points sorted out, then I will consider supporting. Also, take it in comparison to the current official friends. We have things like Custom LEGO Wiki, and while it is pretty inactive, at least it has a strong admin team of two, and policies. I do not have the same complaints above with Customs. LEGOpedia I can't speak for, since I know nothing of it. On to SW Games Wiki, which is at least looks very professional. I won't comment on the other two, since I co-founded one and am friend's with the admin of the other. Either way, look at those wikis, and then look at Minifig Wiki. I see a huge difference, and don't really want to lower Brickipedia's standard by becoming an official friend with them. Sorry, Ajraddatz Talk 00:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) #:It's not like we have an option on the front page: it's locked. And the wiki needs help. Just because it's tiny doesn't mean you shouldn't have it. The whole idea is to attract more people. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 02:45, January 9, 2010 (UTC) #::Brickipedia's official friends are not just a tool to publicize a wiki, it is a wiki that is considered equal to or greater than Brickipedia. Ajraddatz Talk 03:59, January 9, 2010 (UTC) # Sorry but I have to agree with Ajraddatz on this one for at least some of these points. At any rate, I don't think we should be official friends with a wiki which publicises on their Main Page that they are not following Wikia's policies. 02:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) # Per Ajraddatz, plus I have to told the admins other there to get the wiki renamed or move the stuff out of the Main namespace and into the project, there Project pages are hanging in the mainspace under Minfigure Wiki when the Wiki is called Minifig Wiki, all it takes is what I said on an admins talk page. -- 09:16, January 9, 2010 (UTC) # Per above. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 12:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) # Per above Kingcjc 12:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Comments }} 22:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #All of my oppose reasons for minifig also apply to here. Ajraddatz Talk 00:39, January 9, 2010 (UTC) #Sorry Chase but the wiki cannot grow past a certain number of articles-unless it also includes MOCs. Really it should just be part of brickipedia.-BobaFett2 #Even though I am admin there, I still want to oppose this. I think the wiki is still a major work in progress and until they do some of the things Ajr suggested for Minifig wiki, I think they should hold off on this. P.S Chase: If you need me to help you with them, contact me!!!!111 -- 09:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) #Per above (again). I am an admin there, but the whole Christmas party got out of hand. That was the focus of the wiki for over a month, which isn't good. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 12:10, January 9, 2010 (UTC) # Per Above Kingcjc 12:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Comments Fine then! Good bye Brickipedia! This thing is on it's own!--[[User:Agent Chase|'''Agent]] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 17:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Erm, why do you start acting immature as soon as your wiki with 19 articles is rejected as an official friend? Ajraddatz Talk 18:04, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::TBH, this kind of confirms a reason why not to be an official friend.... Kingcjc 21:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Ya Ya. Have it your way. What ever.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 22:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC) }} LEGO Universe Wiki Support # Neutral # It's small, but appears to be ok to me 22:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # I'm sorry, but it's not big enough yet. :(--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 17:34, January 9, 2010 (UTC) #I agree.-- 19:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Comments }} which allows users to post their own custom LEGO related stories. Having LEGO Stories Wiki will help users who enjoy writing their own stories to share them to the public, for free! 17:43, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Support # 17:43, April 5, 2011 (UTC) # 17:45, April 5, 2011 (UTC) 18:45, april 5 2011 (UTC) # # 21:52, April 5, 2011 (UTC) # --Cligra 22:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) #Yes, and I disagree with NHL. Try looking at it in oasis, my friend. 01:11, April 6, 2011 (UTC) # sign me up babe User Talk:Vandal12 01:12, April 6, 2011 (UTC) #I kinda feel bad for abondoning a wiki like that, but you guys know how inactive I've been lately. Still support. :) Big thanks to Tahu97, wiki looks great! -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Can you believe it's only been a year?']] 14:33, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # I don't know much about the wiki, but judging by the main page alone, this wiki really doesn't appear to meet an acceptable standard for us to me. There are redlinks all over the page, and the page itself is extremely wide. 01:09, April 6, 2011 (UTC) # I agree about the homepage-it looks like someone was messing around instead of being serious. Never mind. Anyhow, it could all go on Custom LEGO Wiki instead of creating yet ANOTHER of the 100+ unnecessary LEGO wikis. #: Wiki was started by NBP, and I don't really think it fits the project scope of Customs though, not entirely sure however. Customs is all non-offical LEGO products, sets and creations, however LEGO Stories was intended to be stories on official LEGO sets and themes... --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 13:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC) #::Which of course includes your stories about official AND unnoficial sets and themes. # Per NHL --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 13:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC) # Per NHL Don't look back in anger - cjc 09:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC) # Per NHL and BF2. Only has six users, all of which are admins. FB100Z • talk • 17:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #:I continue, waiting for the day when I'm actually considered part of the community... FB100Z • talk • 17:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #I agree with Boba Fett 2 . LEGO Stories Wiki's category is somewhat like that of Custom LEGO Wiki's category. 19:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) # I'll just simply state I've seen far better and formidable Lego-related wiki's then this one. - 05:18, June 27, 2012 (UTC) # Per all the above ^^ - Comments * Is there a rule page? ** I will create one soon. Don't worry, we will have policies. :) 17:58, April 5, 2011 (UTC) *** Okay, now all we need is a good colour scheme for the links, background colour, and backdrop. *@Ajr: Well, if they can't be bothered catering for all users, my vote still stands. But anyway, I just previewed it in Oasis- have a look at the "featured story" section on the right-hand side- the text runs out of the box, and the line after doesn't make sense. Then preview it in Monobook, and you'll see that only about a quarter of the main page is even showing up on Oasis. 01:55, April 6, 2011 (UTC) *Does it pass? * Woah, what on earth happened to the main page?! 08:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ** Well I have fixed up the main page now. 08:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) * There are a bunch of redlinked images on the main page. Can someone fix those? FB100Z • talk • 21:47, May 22, 2011 (UTC) *** This needs to be closed and I have no idea how. BF2 Talk 22:38, June 15, 2012 (UTC) }} PM wiki 16:39, April 23, 2011 (UTC) *'Not needed' It could all be done here. 18:02, April 23, 2011 (UTC) * PA Don't look back in anger - cjc 07:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) * Per BobaFett2 --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 13:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) * Per cjc. 15:33, April 24, 2011 (UTC) *Power Miners is small enough that it can all fit on here, plus I'm concerned that users might be confused by what is fanon and actual LEGO stuff. Also, only 5 users? Definitely not ready/needed. 15:47, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Comments Can we just SNOW this one? FB100Z • talk • 00:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) }} StarWars Wiki Minifigures Wiki }} Alien Conquest Wiki 14:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC) * , we can have all of that content here. 14:45, September 24, 2011 (UTC) *'Snow oppose' - Come back when you hit 100 or so articles. FB100Z • talk • 16:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose' Per others. - 23:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' Best ACW Reference on it's own wiki. -- 23:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) *'Closed'. There obviously isn't support for this, so I'm closing it now. 23:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) }} Lego Critics 14:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) * Oppose - Umm...we are already friends with the review wiki? - - Lest we forget - CJC 15:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) * Snowed - *yawn* FB100Z • talk • 19:50, November 6, 2011 (UTC) }} 21:51, February 23, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' I think it's about time ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ 21:57, February 27, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' 22:10, February 23, 2012 (UTC) *(a valid link at the top might have been nice :P) Neutral because I really don't know much about it. But it only has 852 pages- is it noteworthy enough a wiki? 22:37, February 23, 2012 (UTC) **Uh... there is a link... IDK if it's noteworthy, but we're the third biggest wiki in terms of community. :D Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) ***The link was broken, someone fixed it. Also, third largest in what category? 14:52, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ****In number of active users Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) *****Oh, sorry Ajr, I thought you meant something different. It's the third biggest LEGO Wiki in number of active number of active users, and we'll be making second next month at the rate we're going. We're also the second largest in number of editors (according to ) Sorry about that. *'Weak support', I guess so, it's an interesting place. 22:58, February 23, 2012 (UTC) *'Weak Oppose' No offense, but in my personal opinion, the wiki isn't really well done in terms of the article formatting, page looks, etc. 02:11, February 24, 2012 (UTC) **I completely agree, being that we're trying to match the LMBs that where written in like HTML1 without any type of CSS :P *'Weak oppose, sort of leaning toward neutral': While I actually like Drew and quite a lot of the other LMBers, per SKD and NHL. * Oppose The whole wiki is not really necessary. You can post all relevant information here in a single page about the message boards, other than info on specific users. BF2 Talk 22:36, June 15, 2012 (UTC) * Support Yes the wiki has a rather simplistic style, but at the end of the day, it's the content that matters and their content is of good quality. 12:08, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- (this request still hasn't been closed... :S) After yesterday's shenanigans, I've decided that any sort of official friendship between this wiki and LMBW is impossible, so long as users from of there continue to periodically come and spam on our Chat. That sort of behaviour is not acceptable, especially if we're supposed to be all friendly and stuff. This is really just an ultimatum-note to say that if LMBW doesn't grow up soon, I'm taking the initiative and denying the request. }} Removal of Wikianswers LEGO 06:01, March 13, 2012 (UTC) * I agree remove it. * RahMoove -- 06:22, March 13, 2012 (UTC) * Don't touch it! It's evil! * Remove per NHL. 08:09, March 13, 2012 (UTC) * Remove it - As per NHL (and my comment here). All the wiki has these days are a bunch of un-answered, rubbish questions which is mostly spam and irrelevant. 08:56, March 13, 2012 (UTC) *Per Tat Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) *'Remove' - 16:23, March 16, 2012 (UTC) }} BrickFile :Support -''' I know you put a lot of effort into this project, especially in taking the pictures for the sets. Also, it's a great idea IMO. Maybe if you could put a little more sets to the database, that'll be cool. 15:55, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :'''Support - I can't think of any other sites that have 360 degree spins of LEGO sets, plus all those great pictures. The only criticisms I have is that it should be better organized and, of course, more sets should be added! But anyway I think our users would find this site useful. - 16:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Support I will just throw this out there - embedding the 360 spins? :Support :Support, but you should be very careful about copyright issues. LEGO holds all intellectual property rights, so you can not claim that they are your work, or hold any copyright over them as the site suggests. 19:06, March 16, 2012 (UTC) * Support- it shows users something that we couldn't really effectively do on the wiki. @NXT- not sure how we'd embed it, I think it's Flash-based and we can't do that. Also, I think it'd be a good idea to give users the option if they want to see it or not, due to them being (I think) fairly large files. If we stick in the external links with the name of something like "360º view at BrickFile.com", then people can choose to see it or not (just my opinion). 23:29, March 16, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' It's just awesome... }} Brick Rumors 05:43, April 2, 2012 (UTC) * Neutral. If this goes through, we'd have something a lot like that on this wiki 05:47, April 2, 2012 (UTC) * Oppose for the moment; your site needs to mature some more. You have lots of placeholder content (e.g. the "Some other credits here" in the footer and the ad boxes) and you only have about 13 posts, the first one made on March 30. So far, the site and its content look promising, but you need to put a little more "far" in "so far." At any rate, best of luck with your new site :) FB100Z • talk • 02:12, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :* 13 posts in about three days (30th doesn't count- I posted that at night) is a lot.... Also, yeah I do agree about the placeholders.. Maybe I should've waited to open a request. Anyways, whatever the outcome, it really doesn't matter to me... I already caught the attention of Brickset and other sorts of media already, in four days (I don't know how I got so popular on Google in just four days :3) @NHL There is a major difference between journalism, and amatuer forums. First of all, journalism sites have authors which post the news. Forums, on the other hand, have have users which contribute to, bringing thier biasness and pointless speculation to the table. About 95% of our LEGO news comes from news related sites- not much from forums. What if the NY Times was a forum? (It'd be like Digg -_-) And... You would have: sourceless news. Anyways, I respect your guys' votes 02:48, April 3, 2012 (UTC) * Strong Support It is completely lego, and I believe shall mature over the years. Never mind the fact that Tat made it! [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 19:16, April 3, 2012 (UTC) * Meesa likey! * Support -- 04:57, April 24, 2012 (UTC) * Neutral News/Rumors sites are not my thing, I can't support or oppose this one yet. I'll consider it though. - 22:30, May 2, 2012 (UTC) * Oppose per my reason above, but also this site hasn't been updated for two months, no point in being friends with a news site that doesn't get updated. 05:23, June 13, 2012 (UTC) * Oppose per NBS. 06:50, June 15, 2012 (UTC) * Oppose per NBS. (When Skd left Bricki, he also apparently left everywhere...) 19:30, June 15, 2012 (UTC) * Oppose It's been too long and this does not require discussion. BF2 Talk 22:35, June 15, 2012 (UTC) * Neutral Per NBS and Prisinorzero (who were support and oppose, so I'm neutral) [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 02:05, June 16, 2012 (UTC) * Per Charge No activity for a while. -- 02:07, June 16, 2012 (UTC) }} Brickpicker 01:26, April 11, 2012 (UTC) *'''Support - This looks like an amazing service, and one which we should definitely help to promote! 01:40, April 11, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' -- 03:07, April 11, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' seems to offer some good content that we don't have here 03:10, April 11, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' - What a fantastic idea Jeff. I'm sure many LEGO fans will find it very useful. 10:19, April 11, 2012 (UTC) * Everyone, thank you for the kind words and showing of support. It has been a lot of work, well over a year of programming, building tools for filtering and supporting the amount of eBay listings that come in every month. Much like this site, it is an ongoing and constantly evolving labor of love. There is always something to do, something that can be improved. People love data. We have a long list of to-dos based on requests and what people would like to see on there. It should be a fun ride :) -- Jeff (Brickpicker) * Cool stuffs. - CJC 16:51, April 12, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' 05:00, April 24, 2012 (UTC) * Per Ajr, this is incredible! Huge Support! - 22:30, May 2, 2012 (UTC) * Hi everyone, just wanted to check in and see if there is anything I can do to help with the process or answer any questions. ** Hi, I've archived this as successful, sorry it's a bit late. I'm a bit short on time to add everything now, but I'll do it as soon as I can :) 22:59, May 2, 2012 (UTC) }} Removal of Custom LEGO Wiki 01:47, May 3, 2012 (UTC) * Is it even active anymore? Support. - 16:12, May 3, 2012 (UTC) * I'll support for cookies and admin... well, cookies will do... well, internet cookies, I guess I get them if I log in, so I guess, support. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 20:19, May 3, 2012 (UTC) * Not active, trolling site etc -- 10:45, May 13, 2012 (UTC) }} 20:34, June 21, 2012 (UTC) *'support' The fact that most the news from the news blog is from this site. - zero * Support We love you, SKP :P -- 23:55, June 21, 2012 (UTC) *'Yar'. *Per Czech. *'FULL Support' -[[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ β'''ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ™']] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|'Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] * Per CM. 15:18, June 22, 2012 (UTC) * Sounds good to me. - 13:01, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' Per Czech. - 05:23, June 27, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' Per CP. }} Removal of LEGO Star Wars Wiki Support * - * I actually do agree with Bob. 15:12, August 1, 2012 (UTC) * ^ 16:03, August 1, 2012 (UTC) * Every time I have been on that wiki and checked the recent activity it's mainly them updating stuff that we have had on here for ages, also per Bob *Per Clone. 13:51, August 2, 2012 (UTC) * Per the rejections of ever other themed wiki - e.g. Ninjago and Adventurers. ~ CJC 19:00, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Neutral Oppose # If we get them to start getting back to work, they can do more detail about it, as we are overfilled :P -- 22:01, July 31, 2012 (UTC) # Per CP. Comments }}